1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to computer input devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer use has become an important productivity improvement tool in the United States and throughout the world. In general, it would be difficult to imagine the operation of a business without the predominant use of computers. Internet-based commerce, often referred to as e-commerce, has provided further impetus to the widespread use of a computer in home and in the business.
It is not uncommon for a person to work with a computer for a majority of a workday. A computer user may provide input to a computer by actuating an input device. An input device may include a stationary mouse (commonly called a trackball), a movable mouse, a keyboard, etc. Continuous operation of such a device over a substantial period of time may result in fatigue and discomfort. Such fatigue and discomfort may result in absenteeism and/or in decreased productivity. The widespread use of computer input is believed to have contributed to a significant increase in incidences of a repetitive motion stress injuries.
Continuous extension of a one""s hand away from one""s body may be required when performing certain tasks on a computer. For example, data entry personnel, writers, graphic designers, etc. may use computer input devices for long periods at a time. Such use of computer input devices may require the user""s hand or hands to be extend away from their body. Continuous extension of one""s hand is believed to contribute to muscular rigidity.
Muscular rigidity may contribute to a variety of concerns. For example, it is believed that muscular rigidity may reduce lymphatic system function. Such reduction in lymphatic system function may reduce the body""s ability to effectively remove cellular wastes. Muscular rigidity may also cause muscle spasms, loss of flexibility, and loss of elasticity in the affected muscles. Muscular rigidity in a set of muscles may contribute to muscular tension and fatigue throughout the body.
The following patents related to computer input devices and massaging devices are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,127 to Yamamura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,743 to Sutherland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,369 to Yamasaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,738 to Shimizu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,491 to Bellandi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,349 to Naruse et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,963 to Kunz.
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer input devices configured to massage a hand of a user. In an embodiment, the characteristics of the massage stimulus provided to the user may be controlled by the user. In an embodiment, the characteristics of the massage stimulus provided to the user may be controlled by a microprocessor, or a computer to which the input device is coupled.
An advantage of embodiments disclosed herein may be that providing massage stimuli to a user""s hand may stimulate circulation in the user""s hand. Another advantage may be that providing massage stimuli to a user""s hand may reduce muscular rigidity. A further advantage of embodiments disclosed herein may be that their use may reduce fatigue associated with long-term use of a computer input device.